falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandcreek
A band of Lipan that prowl along the shores of the Rio Grande attacking Brahmin herds and ranchers that live outside the relative safety of Falfurrias, in hopes of running the Brahmin and their respective owners off, thus making room for the tribe's own herds of Longhorns to be sold in the vacant market. Led by their chieftain; Red Arrow the Sandcreek have made themselves a menace to all those who deal in Brahmin. History The Sandcreek's origins reside with a tribe of Lipan that lived on the Mexican side of the Rio Grande river, the tribe had no official name but it was led by a Chief known as Coiled Snake. For many years this group of Lipan had been at war with the various cattlemen whose ranches backed up to their territory whether it be Texans or Mexicans the Lipan had always been on the defensive trying to keep the encroaching cattlemen at bay. Eventually the tribe was beset by an outbreak of Consumption and in their frail state the cattlemen struck. A group of Texan mercenaries swept in and drove the tribe off, killing anyone they caught. The survivors of the tribe scattered to the four winds, but in the case of a band of braves led by a warrior named Red Arrow they moved to the other side of the Rio Grande and hid along the river's bank. For awhile they stayed hidden, then led by Red Arrow they emerged with the clear mission to seek revenge upon the Texans that had slaughtered their tribe. However the band of mercenaries had already left for further work down South. Thus the tribe decided to take their anger out on the local Texas. Soon ranches all along the Rio Grande were being attacked by groups of Lipan that painted their faces red, and howled like dying animals when they struck. However these attacks had a double meaning to them, the Sandcreek was trying to clear out their competitors, having bought a small herd of Longhorns from American Mexican cattlemen; Zachary Hale. The Sandcreek having grown this herd to several dozen cows looked to sell them in the market left vacant by the disappearing cattlemen. Activities & Interests The Sandcreek has no one location they call home, instead they wander about the Rio Grande's shores setting up camp whenever they come upon a new set of ranches to attack. The Sandcreek will on occasion attack Brahmin and Mexican Longhorn herds moving along the Turtledove Trail, this is likey to help increase the size of their herd and so the warriors can take wives from the femaes that accompany many such drives. However the Sandcreek are most known for their assaults on Brahmin ranches and attacks on ranchers themselves, they will often attack either in the dead of night or in the early hours of the morning, riding out of the hills yelling their infamous war cry and launching arrows and spears at the ranch. However the Sandcreek don't restrict themselves to just bows and arrows, many Sandcreek broves will often take weapons off of their fallen victims, however due to their lack of knowledge in weapon maintenance they will use their chosen weapons until they've broken and then abandon the broken weapons. Category:Groups Category:Texas Category:Tribals Category:Raiders